1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a speech analyzer used for interpretation purposes, more particularly the use of a speech analyzer for visual feed-back therapy for the aurally handicapped or the speech-impaired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sound is generated and sustained by the mechanical displacement of matter. Sound is carried through the air by this periodic molecular vibration, each sound having its unique vibrational frequency.
Human speech, created by vibration of the vocal chords, propagates sound in this manner. Research has shown that each particular sound associated with a vowel or consonant (or any combination thereof) has its own unique frequency pattern. Speech is thus learned by hearing and experimentally repeating sounds and words to formulate a language.
Aurally handicapped people do not have the luxury of being able to "hear" the frequencies of speech and, by trial and error, try to reproduce them. Therefore, there is a great need to have a system which would allow aurally handicapped people to be able to perceive their speech so that it can be analyzed, interpreted, and improved.
Various attempts have been made to solve this problem, most centering on some type of visual feed-back mechanism as an interpretive medium. Some attempts sought to show the general frequency speech form on an oscilloscope or a like instrument. These devices showed only the raw speech spectrum and did not provide adequate information to develop needed teaching of speech.
Other attempts have utilized complex circuitry, which makes them impractical for general use and requires specially trained assistants to interpret and use the equipment.
Therefore, a simple, visual feed-back mechanism is important to allow deaf people to interpret their own sounds and learn to speak. Of the devices marketed at this time, problems exist in that some have a very complex display to interpret, while others have poor frequency resolution which prevents accurate interpretation.
Cost and availability are also major problems. In order for the sound analyzer to be widely effective, it must be economical and user-oriented.
This invention is related to the co-pending application by Messrs. Holland and Struve, entitled SOUND ANALYZER, Ser. No. 430,772 now abandoned, and improves upon that application by expanding the flexibility and uses to which the device can be applied. By the addition and expansion of electronic circuitry and the utilization of a small computer, and video terminal with attendant modifiable software programming, users have a wide variety of optional, selectable, formats by which they can interpret speech and sounds.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a real time speech formant analyzer and display which presents a comprehensive system for the visual analyzation and interpretation of speech and sounds.
Another object of this invention is to provide a real time speech formant analyzer and display which is easy to operate and easy to interpret.
Another object of this invention is to provide a real time speech formant analyzer and display which provides multiple, flexible modes, each being selectable by the user for particular use.
A further object of this invention is to provide a real time speech formant analyzer and display which is expandable in its modes and uses according to desired software programming.
A further object of this invention is to provide a real time speech formant analyzer and display having a visual feed-back mechanism to allow aurally handicapped people to interpret their own sounds and learn to speak.
Another object of this invention is to provide a real time speech formant analyzer and display which provides useful information concerning speech and sound in readily usable forms.
A further object of this invention is to provide a real time speech formant analyzer and display which enables individual operation and use or concurrent use with a teacher or another person.
A further object of this invention is to provide a real time speech formant analyzer and display which runs on continuous time and has sharp frequency resolution for distinguishing sounds.
Another object of this invention is to provide a real time speech formant analyzer and display which displays sounds in continuous real time in two-dimensional space and is easily visualized.
Another object of this invention is to provide a real time speech formant analyzer and display which is economical.
Additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and drawings.